A variety of semi-rigid helmet-type head coverings have been devised over the years. These helmets have been generally characterized by a wide brim extending outwardly from the lower periphery of a central dome-shaped portion, the main purpose of the wide brim being to shade the face of the wearer from sunlight. The wide brim usually extends from about one to three inches outwardly from the lower periphery of the central dome-shaped central portion. Some patents which show this type of helmet are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,860,690; 2,066,493; 2,074,568; 2,112,808; 2,117,764; and 3,092,837.
For the most part these helmets have been made from some sort of cellulosic product or byproduct including heavy paper, cardboard, pressed wood pulp, etc. One disadvantage of cellulosic helmets has been that they are usually not entirely waterproof and if the wearer is caught in the rain deterioration or damage to the helmet can occur. Another disadvantage of helmets made from cellulosic products is that they can easily become soiled by the ready absorption of dirt, grease, etc. and are not strong enough to withstand impacts or abusive wear. A further disadvantage of all helmets of this type as well as ones made from a synthetic plastics material is that since they are designed to be worn in the hot sun to shade the wearer's face, there can be a considerable heat buildup under the dome portion of the helmet, which can become quite uncomfortable to the wearer. Sometimes such helmets contain a few ventilating holes but the presence of a few holes is frequently inadequate to achieve the desired degree of cooling. Some prior patents which show ventilating holes in the dome portion of a helmet or hat are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,036,004; 1,338,283; D-91,577; D-93,898; D-218,385 and D-226,745.
An object of this invention is to provide a helmet with improved ventilating means located in the dome-shaped portion thereof and which permits ample air circulation while at the same time protecting the wearer's head against rain.